Summer Air
by shinji starwind
Summary: "you can take all of this !... but,"/ "oh.. you don't!"/ "i m guardian. and you are?"/ "i hope ..."/ this war has to stop, when the red moon rise. and the faint take over. his walking on the dark. i'm sorry. i can't make the good summary, and my "bahasa indonesia" are not good enough to say that "bahasa indonesia". enjoy. maybe just a little.
1. prolog

Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri pasir putih yang diterpa sinar mentari, dengan topi bundar besar bewarna putih gading di kepalaku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke pantai, apalagi berjalan di atas halusnya pasir pantai.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, saat kusadari ternyata aku jauh dari penginapan temanku. Aku menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba angin pantai menjadi kencang dan menerbangkan topi pantaiku menuju arah laut.

Aku berusaha menangkapnya, menjangkau tinggi di udara. Dan pada akhirnya, topiku melayang jatuh di air. Dimana, tinggi airnya selututku.

Suara kecipak air berseru, saat aku berlari menerobos air laut, menuju topiku yang terombang-ambing air laut.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil topiku lalu kukibaskan, dan memakainya.

Tepat saat itu, lebih ketengah laut


	2. Chapter 2

"kau bisa mati! MATI!" teriak sakura, sambil mengguncangkan bahu ku kedepan dan kebelakang. Aku hanya diam. Karna aku tau dia akan selesai kalau aku diam dan mendengarkan wejangannya.

"kalau saja bukan sasuke yang melihatmu, kau pasti sudah tenggelam atau lebih buruk lagi!" teriak sakura lagi, kali ini dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil membelakangiku. Ya, aku tau! Dia sangat sangat overprotectif. Aku tidak melarang,dia teman yang baik. Penginapan ini miliknya, hm... itu bisa dikatakan tiga hari lagi, saat dimana usianya 18 tahun.

"jangan terlalu banyak memberi wejanganmu sakura!" ucap Ino tersenyum tiga jari. Di tangannya terdapat lima buah minuman coklat panas, di atas nampan perak. Sakura berbalik, mata sakura menatap mataku tajam, jari telunjuknya dia acungkan di depan wajahku "kau harus berjanji!" katanya dengan nada memerintah. Aku hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan.

"_kau tidak akan pernah tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu...lagi..._" mata emeraldnya menusuk dingin. That's looks preety dangerous!.

Sakura tersenyum, mengambil coklat panas, lalu melangkah keluar. "oke! Nona wejangan sudah pergi! Sekarang aku bisa mengaturmu, dengan cepat karna waktumu sudah terpakai banyak tadi gara-gara Nona wejangan!" ucap ino menurunkan sedikit volume suaranya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU INO!" teriak sakura, yang sepertinya masih di tangga. Ino cekikikan "siapa sangka dia punya pendengaran super WOW!" ucap ino lagi, tapi kini dengan maksud menggoda sakura. "AKU JUGA DENGAR ITU INO PIG!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ino, dia sahabat sakura dari kecil. Aku bertemu mereka saat masuk _junior high school_. Sebenarnya ino ini... orang yang ...pemaksa!. ya, mau bagaimana lagi! Itulah ino yang kukenal. Aku menyanyangi mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

"sekarang! Sampai mana kita tadi?! Oh ya! Belum mengerjakan apa-apa!" ino lalu berlari ke lemari pakaian lalu membukanya, dan langsung mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Dan lihat siapa yang kena imbasanya?. Aku!

Aku menyibak semua pakaian yang bergelimpangan di tubuhku. Dan saat aku melempar potongan pakaian terakhir, kulihat ino tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bak tikus mati.

"ino! Hey! Ino!" aku mencoba membangunkannya. "aha ha... apakah itu sebuah kue raksasa..." ino ngelantur, tangannya menarik-narik rambutku. "Eh?" aku mengernyitkan dahi "kamu bicara apa ino!?" aku mengguncangkan badannya, lalu membantingnya ke kiri dan ke kanan berkali-kali.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar diluar "ada suara ribut apa di dalam!?". Derap langkah itu berhenti, tepat di depan pintu kamar ini. Orang itu mengetuk "kalian yang di dalam ada yang melihat sakura?". Aku terdiam. _Sakura kan dibawah_, pikirku.

Ino berdiri, dibantu gagang lemari. Bunyi berdecit tercipta saat ino, mau terjatuh lalu bangun lagi. Aku mau membantu, tapi kurasa dia bisa sendiri.

Kudengar suara orang ber-"hn" lalu berjalan dua langkah menjauh. Tidak terdengar suara lagi. Aku mengendikan bahu, lalu membantu ino berdiri tegap. "kamu kenapa sih?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak paksa, dan seseorang langsung melemparkan seonggok vas bunga, yang naasnya tepat mengenai wajah ino.

Trang!

Bruk!

Meong! (?)

Guk-guk! (?)

Gedebug! (?)

Krik...krik...krik...

"SASUKE NO BAKA!"


End file.
